My Silver Swan
by Sophiatrixx
Summary: Elizabeth had received a silver bracelet along with a small silver swanshaped charm. From that day onwards, she had received more little charms from the ‘Admirer’ and hasn’t exactly figured out who the mystery person was. Oneshot. WillxElizabeth.


My Silver Swan By Chibi Maylan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are from the movie. After all, this is a fan-fic, written by a poor little fan...  
  
Summary: Elizabeth had received a silver bracelet along with a small silver swan-shaped charm. From that day onwards, she had received more little charms from the 'Admirer' and hasn't exactly figured out who the mystery person was.  
  
This is the first time I've attempted to write an Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction. So please, ignore my spelling mistakes on certain characters or whatever! =P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Miss Elizabeth Swann was an elegant young lady – she was known for her wonderful manners and her beautiful looks. Elizabeth was also known for her father – the Governor of Port Royal; making her the daughter of the respected man.  
  
It was evening when her maid had come to prepare Miss Swann's bedroom chambers. The maid knocked politely as she entered. "Good evening, ma'am." Elizabeth smiled back, she was just about to turn in to her bed when Larissa the maid stepped in. "I've brought another quilt for you, ma'am. It's very cold these days." Larissa said.  
  
"Yes, it is. Thank You, Larissa. That will be all for tonight." Larissa nodded and turned to leave, when she paused. She dug into her pockets and searched for something.  
  
"What is it that you are searching for, Larissa?" Elizabeth asked. The maid smiled and showed a folded envelope. "For you, ma'am." Larissa then exited.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the front of the envelop, it read her name but no address to whom the sender was. She opened the envelop to receive a silver chain bracelet and an attached silver shaped swan that was engraved with the letter 'E' on it's body. Elizabeth then opened the letter:  
  
A gift for whom is my heart's only desire.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the writing. Could it be the Commodore? It must have been, he had commented just recently that he would like Miss Swann's hand in marriage. Though, Elizabeth had not replied to him yet.  
  
****  
  
Miss Swann awoke to see her maid Larissa, pull the blinds aside and greet Miss Swann with a smile. Elizabeth stood up, got into her dress – with the help of Larissa who insisted to help tighten her corset - and proceeded down towards the stairs. Elizabeth saw that her father had company, a man was showing her father a long elaborate sword and her father gave a little gasp when the sword was flicked into the air.  
  
Elizabeth recognized the young man; he was the blacksmith Will Turner. She remembered back when she was on the ship with her father on that day they had met. Elizabeth recalled herself in a younger age looking out at sea, to find a boy floating on a drift of wood. He was pulled up onto the deck as she watched him carefully. He then blinked up at her and said 'Where am I?' Startled, Elizabeth mentioned that he was aboard her father's ship and that she was Elizabeth Swann. 'I'm... Will Turner." He murmured as he fell back to sleep.  
  
Now, they had grown older and had duties to attend to. William barely came around, and Elizabeth spent her time at the mansion with her father.  
  
"How lovely to see you, Miss Swan." Will greeted. Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"How many times must you call me by that name? Call me Elizabeth." She replied. Will simply smiled back at her.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth. I must be going." He parted with a bow and exited the Swann Manor.  
  
Elizabeth felt her cheeks, and when she had looked in the mirrors, her cheeks were flushed in pink  
  
****  
  
The following days, Elizabeth had received two more envelopes, each had two more swan charms that had the letters 'L' and 'I' engraved. But, one a certain sunny day, she had received the last charm that would end her first name with the letter 'H'. She also had a letter attached to the envelope:  
Dearest Elizabeth ,if you wish to know who I truly am,  
Meet me tonight, at your garden's gates when the clock strikes twelve..  
  
Intrigued with curiosity, Elizabeth glanced at the time. She had a mere ten minutes to rush down the stairway, sneak out of the Swann Manor without being seen and meet the mystery man who has been in her dreams the following nights. Placing her swan charms on the bracelet and took in a breath, she walked to her door.  
  
****  
  
Elizabeth walked down on her heels towards the garden's gates – two white gates that were the entrance to the Swann's garden that overlooked Port Royal. She could hear the town's clock from a distance strike twelve. She had arrived, her heart pounding, to see no one was there.  
  
Minutes passed, still no one had turned up. She glanced at her bracelet, was she being foolish? Turning back to the Swann Manor, she saw someone in front of her. Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"William?" she stared in surprise. He nodded.  
  
"Elizabeth, I... I am your admirer, I have been for years." He said quietly, staring straight into Elizabeth's eyes. "I love you, Miss Swann."  
  
Elizabeth felt her cheeks turn pink again, her heart quicken and before she knew it, she began to reply. "I love you too, William Turner."  
  
Will smiled and embraced her, kissed her and they held onto each other as time ticked by.  
  
Ever since he had laid his eyes on her when he was on that ship, he knew he had began to love Elizabeth Swann. Will had thought to himself that one day, some how, he would admit to her of his true feelings, and hope that his feelings would be returned...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The End.  
  
Please Review! ^_~ 


End file.
